Display fixtures are often used to support and display merchandise in a retail environment. Display fixtures that are eye-catching, fun, interesting, or otherwise visually effective help promote retail sales. Often times, display space is at a premium, which drives a need for efficient use of such space in retail or other environments. As such, it is desirable to provide display fixtures characterized as space efficient, visually pleasing, and accessible. While traditional, basic display fixtures accomplish these features to some extent, enhancements in the functionality, or overall merchandising effect, of such display fixtures remain to be realized.